


Vatican Cameos

by CaitlynHolmes99



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable, After mary, Aftermath, Confused Greg Lestrade, Daddy John, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, It's all about perspective, John Sings, John is a good daddy, Kinda, Lullabies, Not Anymore, Parentlock!, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sherlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Series 4 Spoilers, Sherlock is a Good Parent, So is John, Vatican Cameos, or mummy, potty break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlynHolmes99/pseuds/CaitlynHolmes99
Summary: Life kinda just moved on normally for Sherlock and John.





	Vatican Cameos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> First time writing Parentlock.  
> Hope it don't suck and enjoy!  
> Leave comments on what you think of this one.

Sherlock and John came down to Scotland Yard early in the morning to give their statements like they always do after successfully solving an interesting case.

 

Like any day, Sherlock would shoot out the information he possessed from the current case they investigate to describe to Lestrade exactly how he knows that the victim lives alone now that their marriage turned out bad judging by the slight dent on his ring finger- with the absence of the ring itself- and how that he knows the victim has a dog to keep him company by observing the fur that stuck on the victims trousers- Lestrade did say otherwise because when they came to the victim's house there are no dogs around which Sherlock explained that the victim gave the dog to the shelter that morning before he was murdered because he can no longer afford to buy food for the dog, now that he lost his job as well - and so on. Lestrade rapidly writing on his notepad while listening to Sherlock babbled his deductions non-stop. 

 

 _''It all started with the ketchup stain on his shirt and the angle of his chin when he fell; All planned, too obvious, too mundane. Isn't that right John?''_ Sherlock turns his attention to his companion; John, holding little Rosie, hugging her close to his chest while nodding to Sherlock. The first time Lestrade had seen the scene of John carrying Rosie around while hunting down killers and robbers gave him a slight shock. Well not only him really, if anyone that saw John and Sherlock chasing criminals while carrying a baby in tow will basically put a shock in their faces. Some of them even question their sanity.   

 

But sometimes when Mrs. Hudson is not home they don't have much choice but to bring her. John make sure that he brings all the necessities in a small baby bag that he slings on his back. This can also be an advantage to them when they need to go undercover. Most of the time they don't even need to try. John's natural parenting traits and Sherlock- well Sherlock's acting skills I guess- They become undetectable by the enemy's eyes. They just need to wait for the right moment to strike. 

 

Sherlock just continue shooting out deductions and Lestrade writing on notepad, when Rosie started to squirm. She kept on clenching her tiny fist on John chest indicating she was awaking and it's time for John to feed her. He un-slings the small baby bag from his shoulder and handed it to Sherlock. Sherlock unconsciously slings in on his Shoulder instead without breaking his strings of deductions. Lestrade faltered on his writing a bit to watch what John is doing. John unzipped the bag that was on Sherlock's shoulder and rummaging inside with his left hand while still holding Rosie on his right arm steadily.  _Searching. Searching. searching._

 

 _''Sherlock. Where is the bottle? Did you even packed it in? I told you not to forget her bottle countless of times, Sherlock!''_ John said still searching for the missing bottle. Sherlock mid-babbling turns to John and said;  _''I did packed the bottle John! Check between the blanket and diapers. As always John you see but do not observe.''_ John groan at Sherlock and tug the bag results in Sherlock awkwardly leaning backwards to accommodate John's height level so that John can see inside the bag properly. _''Not my fault you're so bloody tall''  ''And you're incredibly short, John.''_ John tug a little bit harder for good measure and grins when Sherlock struggles with his footing. 

 

When John finally found Rosie's milk bottle he proceeded to feed her while cradling her on his arms, humming a soft lullaby. Sherlock then pulled out a small towel to wipe Rosie's pouting mouth when John finished feeding her. They work perfectly well together no matter what the situation is and this put a little smile on the Inspector's face. Seeing John so calm and composed. After what happened, Lestrade knows it's not easy for both of them. Especially John. But he, Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson, and occasionally Mycroft do the best they can to help John deal with the aftermath. And things just goes on from there.

 

Sherlock shove the towel back in the baby bag and continue where he left off. Lestrade trying his best to ignore the fatherly display Sherlock is putting on right now. He smirks and continue to scribble on his notepad. John on the other half was patting Rosie's back. Trying to get her to burp. Donovan was beside him giving encouragement to little Rosie. As much hate she has towards the Consulting Detective and occasionally John, she can never build up hate towards the little one. She can try. Rosie was making cute scrunchy faces and Lestrade can hear half of Scotland Yard ''Awww~'' and when Rosie finally burped they ''yayy'' and clapped. 

 

Anderson popped up behind Donovan wearing a grin that really looks quite creepy and weird. When he tried to pat Rosie she started to cry.  _''So when we found no lead whatsoever in the main building we decided to- Anderson get your hands away from our Rosie! I don't want your lack of intelligence tainted Rosie's mental development, and that I know it is quite impossible I am not taking any chances!''_  Sherlock shouts.If anyone hear how Sherlock get all possessive and the fact that he said  _Our_ in the sentence they choose to ignore it. And so did John. Sherlock without knowing stepped a little bit closer to John. Effectively shielding him and the baby from Anderson. The close proximity is comforting to both John and Rosie and it's already working on quieting her down. This is not the first time Sherlock did something like this and John didn't mind at all. He never minded. Rosie was his and Sherlock's responsibility now. 

 

When her cries settled down by John's constant soft spoken words and Donovan dragging Anderson away, the yarders continue on. So did Sherlock and Lestrade. Until John shouted;  _''Vatican Cameos!''_   That everyone turned their attention to John again.  _''Vatican Cameos, Sherlock! Vatican Camoes!''_ He scurried off down the hallway, holding a giggly Rosie at arm's length. Asking a female officer where the washroom is. Sherlock also followed behind but not before saying to Lestrade; '' _Will tell you how we found out that Derek Albert was indeed the killer after we're finished in the potty'' ._ He stumbles a bit when a few diapers flew out of the baby bag and he tried to catch them all before it hit the ground. 

 

Everyone looked at each other. Lestrade was confused as to what does 'Vatican Camoes' means. Maybe it's a warning thing they come out with when there's an emergency? This could call as an emergency ain't it? Well whatever it is, the boys never failed to give him and the rest of the team a fright. Or sometimes, flutter their hearts. Lestrade puts down his pen and notepad on his desk and lean against it. Shaking his head, he smile towards the retreating back of one Sherlock holmes and John Watson. The forever dynamic duo.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [](%E2%80%9D<div)<https://221b-ean.tumblr.com/post/165341441824/someone-claim-this-i-just-died>


End file.
